


Faint Dizziness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [35]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Black Character(s), Cuddling, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent [Just slight extent], Faded mind, Franklin tries to be there for him, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intimacy, Kissing, Lamar remembered everything though, M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Content, Side effects and symptoms, Smut, Staring, Thinking, To get Lamar to feel better, Touching, Warm, a bit consensual after all this, bisexual guys, closeness, comforting him, from that drug and also being intoxicated, gentle touch, getting drugged, in his own ways, not really anyway, on accident, thoughts, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar drank something that he shouldn't have, with a drug in it and now Franklin has to take care of him, again. Like always, not that he really minds.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 3





	Faint Dizziness

**Author's Note:**

> I had to actually look it up, to search for the symptoms of someone who has been drugged, to read the effects of a 'date rape drug' - so that this one-shot was somewhat accurate/realistic, in a way. I'm not gonna put the tag 'rape', since this is kinda consensual. Even if Lamar is just slightly out of it. I'II change it if many others think differently. But if you don't like it, personally, then don't read it. I just got the idea, thought of it and wanted to write this.
> 
> So I hope that you all enjoy reading it anyway ♥️

It's night, dark and cold out, like always. There was a chilly breeze outside. Like usual. Now it was midnight. A night like any other. Except filled with coldness. Although it felt warmer inside. 

Just like out there, in the club, there wasn't any silence. There's loud music and neon lights everywhere. Everything was lively as there were a lot of other guys and girls talking while they danced to the beat. 

These two dark-skinned males were at the bar. They both drank alcohol, some beers here and there as they talked to each other. They stayed close to one another, slightly, talking for a bit. Instead of dancing. Those two guys had a good time together. 

That is, until something else happened, when Franklin had noticed something that Lamar didn't. 

There was a guy near them, speaking to a female. A girl, in her early twenties, talking to him as well. 

This guy had done something, when the female had turned her back to him, turning around to talk to the bartender and order another drink for herself. He had put something in the alcohol beverage that she already has. 

Franklin had frowned, getting a troubled expression. He was concerned for her, thinking of saying something. Then he was noticing something else, another thing that made his heart drop. He saw this other male, that tall and dark skinned guy, grab that drink with the drug in it. He was about to stop him, to yell at Lamar. But it was already too late. 

Lamar drank the drink down, with a long sip. Until it was gone and empty. 

Even the guy who put that drug in was shocked. 

Franklin felt his heart had dropped further than ever before. His close friend, Lamar, has gotten himself into trouble again. Without even knowing it. He was very worried, so much now. He was thinking again, in his thoughts. 

Then he snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his mind, faded away from anything, but of him. 

He knew that he had to get Lamar out of here. He also whispered to this female, telling her what had happened (at least about her drink), convincing her to leave as well. He saw that she had nodded at this. 

Lamar looked at him, when his arm was grabbed, although he didn't seem to mind much. Being a bit drunk and all. 

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's arm as he dragged him out of there. 

He noticed that this female had followed behind him, leaving as well, then separating from them and getting into her car. He hoped that she would get home safely. 

Then he focused on Lamar. 

Franklin got into his own car, turning it on and driving down the street, getting them out of there. He headed somewhere else, towards his place. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After just a few minutes (less time than usual), it seemed like, Franklin had gotten them there. His house, in Vinewood Hills. 

They walked inside, closing the door behind them. They shut and lock it too. Chop was outside, sleeping as he hadn't really seen them. So that was good, in a way. 

That place was warm, instead of cold. Nicely enough. 

Franklin didn't think about it much. He gazed over at Lamar, that other male leaning against him. He noticed that this dark-skinned guy was acting strange. He realized it was because that drug has already taken effect. 

He acted quick on his feet. He helped Lamar downstairs and into his room. He puts him on the bed, as gently as he could. 

Lamar was glad to be lying down (since he felt a bit of dizziness before), on that bed and on his side. Not on his back, it was so if he throws up and pukes, just in case. 

He didn't understand what was happening. What had happened. Until it was explained to him by Franklin. He knew now that he had consumed a drug (far worse than any other drugs, mostly just smoking from a blunt or joint, that he has done before). That drug was already taking effect, quickly. 

Everything was hazy, he felt dizzy too. That dizziness came back. After that, something else happened too. His heart was beating fast. He realized what this was. It had taken effect on him, that drug affected his mind and body. 

Franklin was leaning over Lamar. He was touching Lamar's shoulder, then back, with soothing circles. 

"Just relax. Try to sleep it off, the drug should fade and the symptoms should stop after a few hours, so try to rest. Sleep, ok? Everything will be okay. It'll be alright." he said to him. He really hoped this, that Lamar would be okay. 

Lamar felt comforted by all this, strangely enough. He nodded at that. He noticed that Franklin had decided to stay with him. Which made him feel relieved, even better. He shuts his eyes, trying to sleep now. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**An Hour Later -**

It's only been an hour and Lamar still didn't feel better. 

Franklin was near Lamar. He had sat down on the end of this bed, noticing that. While watching him. 

Lamar still felt dizzy. He was sleepy, but he couldn't fall asleep, for some reason. He was feeling nauseous too, slight nausea and he's having trouble moving his body. His mind hurt, so he didn't try to talk. Knowing it was useless anyway, not able to. He was having problems talking (when he tries) as it slurred slightly, while trying to communicate his thoughts to Franklin. He was a bit confused on where he was. 

"F-Franklin..?" It's said quietly, his voice was silent. His stare on him. He reached out to Franklin, wanting to know that he's there. 

Franklin gazed over to him. He was worried and concerned, feeling this for Lamar. He was sitting with him, staying with that other dark-skinned male. He grabs Lamar's hand. He held it, in a gentle way. He gave him comfort. He whispered to him, softly, in a calm and comforting tone of voice. He gazed down at him. He looked at Lamar. He shushed him, calmly. He wanted to get him calm, wanting Lamar to feel okay, to be alright. 

"It's okay. Everything's fine. Lamar.." he had said. He also told him, what he thought that Lamar was thinking. What he seems to know that Lamar is probably gonna ask, by the expression on his face, troubled and afraid. Just slightly, for a bit. Until he talked to him. "Relax, don't be afraid, you're safe. You're at my place." 

"..ok then. I-I just..I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel strange..." Lamar said

"I know. It's alright." Franklin said, whispering that to him, to this other male with dark skin. Saying it into Lamar's ear, after he leans down towards him. 

Lamar was having trouble thinking right. He breathed quietly. But he was having problems to even breathe as well. His breathing was heavy, also uneven. Not really alright. Although he tries not to seem that way. 

Franklin still noticed this. He saw how Lamar was feeling. It made his heart hurt. He didn't like seeing Lamar in this way, not wanting him to feel that, to suffer alone. 

He lays down with him, next to Lamar now. He stayed there, close to him again. He was staying, noticing something else too. That Lamar had a very slow beating heart (now it was like this, a different heart rate, with that other dark-skinned guy acting strange). He didn't hear that heartbeat much from this other male. He can't feel it either. Realizing that had made him get filled with worry, a lot more than usual. More than he always does. 

Lamar was out of it. He also acted differently, than usual, being silent now. He was breathing, ever so slightly, very quiet. But that drug also made his body feel and act even more strange, something else happening as well. He was hard, getting a slight erection. For a reason that he didn't understand. 

"..Franklin." His voice was quiet again, once more. He was gripping onto Franklin's arm too. Now he felt warm to the touch. 

Franklin looked down and realized what it was about now. He was blushing madly, more than slightly. But he won't hurt him. 

"I can't.. You're not thinking straight, not clearly right now-" 

"P-Please..Franklin.." 

"Fine, Lamar." 

Franklin pulled that hardening erection out of those boxers, wrapping his hand around it, now stroking this shaft. He was also kissing Lamar, feeling these smooth lips. 

Lamar moaned as it was muffled by that kiss. He bucked his hips at the feeling. He was slowly sent over the edge. 

Franklin kept going. He stroked it, carefully. A slow pacing, yet he felt this shaft getting harder in his own hand. 

He deepened this kiss. Slowly even. He tasted him. It wasn't bitter ethier, sweet-tasting, filled with a bit of alcohol. He felt like he could get drunk, just from this. He was feeling intoxicated by that alone. He snaps out of it. Trying not to think about this anyway. 

It hadn't mattered or bothered either of them. 

Lamar let out another moan. He came after that, in Franklin's hand. 

He calmed down, slowly yet surely enough, after they both pulled apart from this kiss. 

But it didn't seem to help much as he was hard once again. 

Franklin was hard, his erection clothed by his own sweatpants. He heard his name from Lamar and decided on something. 

He pulled down those jeans and boxers from Lamar, even Lamar's long sleeved shirt. He stripped himself too, taking off his own clothes. He threw everything on the ground. 

Then he got close to him again now. "Relax, it's okay, Lamar. I'II help you. I will get you to feel better.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar was lying down, on the bed and on his back, still like that. He was gazing over at this other male. He closed his eyes, after awhile it seemed. He arches himself, into that touch too. 

Franklin was pulling out his fingers. He has already fingered him open. 

He had his gaze on him as well. He also reached into the nightstand drawer. He put on a condom and lubed his shaft (after opening this clear-looking bottle). He was even putting a decent amount of lube. He puts that bottle down on the nightstand. 

His mind faded, his heart beating fast as it raced. 'Why am I doing this? What's wrong with me?' he had thought, to himself. But it was still in the back of his mind. Not acting rational, at all. 

"..I'm sorry." he said to him. Which he meant because of what he was doing. He apologized for the reason of not being able to stop himself.

Franklin lifted Lamar's legs, bending him slightly, spreading them a bit and putting those legs over his own thighs. He positioned himself too, after that. He put his erection near Lamar's entrance. 

He didn't know what he was doing or why. He hoped quietly, that in the morning, this other male would forgive him for it. But he couldn't stop himself. He can't take it anymore now, for some reason. He didn't know why ethier, but he needed him. He wants him. He really does. 

That night, he wanted to be close to him, to be intimate with him. He was wanting Lamar, more than anything else. 

Franklin snapped out of it, by a familiar voice. 

"Franklin..I want you. Please, I..I need you. I want you to fuck me. To be inside me.." Lamar was shuddering and shivering. He was saying this, from that drug and being out of it, from intoxication. An intoxicating feeling. But it seemed like he meant this, for some reason, strangely enough. Deep down within. 

Franklin heard that from him, but he didn't think about it much. He nodded at that, getting even closer to him. He was leaning towards this other dark-skinned male. 

He leaned down and over him. He stayed there, ever so slightly, very close to Lamar that his breath was on this other guy's neck. 

Then, after that, he pushed inside him. He felt this tightness from him. His own shaft against those tight walls of Lamar's. 

Lamar was arching his body, at that feeling, this all felt strange and painful. Down there, for more than a second. He breathed heavily. 

"Ah..! I-It hurts, Franklin.." 

Franklin felt his heart hurt again, at hearing that now. He comforted him, just like last time. "I know, Lamar.. it's okay. Just relax." 

Lamar was nodding at this. He tries to calm down, relaxing slowly. 

Franklin was pushing more inside Lamar, until he was all the way in him, then he waited patiently for him to relax. To adjust to everything as he stays still. 

Lamar calmed himself down as he adjusted to it all, eventually, after awhile (it just seemed like). 

Franklin started to thrust. In and out of him. Slowly, carefully. It was slower than a medium pace. 

Lamar was moaning softly, shutting his eyes. He closed them, feeling that. A pleasurable feeling.

Franklin leaned down, over Lamar. He kissed him again, deepening it, slowly. Then he pulled apart from it, for just a second. He eyed him, after that. 

Everything was hazy, like they're in a dream. It was warm, in between their bodies. An intoxicated feeling again. Which really got to them. But in a good way, it seemed like. Strangely enough. 

They both feel a pleasured bliss and sensation, intensifying in them. Their warm bodies against each other. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything, even them. Their dark skin covered in a dim lighting from it. 

Franklin kept his thrusts even. He was thrusting, in and out of Lamar. His thrusts were slow, evenly paced and with a rhythm. 

He moaned himself. He leans in, kissing him again now, feeling Lamar's soft lips. He was leaving kisses on those collarbones and that jawline. He resisted the urge or temptation to leave marks on this dark skin. He still marked him on the tattooed part. He also kissed Lamar's neck, gently as well. 

Lamar moaned more, feeling each and every thrust inside him, from that shaft. It being in him. His blush darkened, at this thought, before his mind was fading in pleasure again. Now he was arching a bit. His body felt so warm, very hot to the touch, not cold anymore. He was gripping onto the pillow, then on the bed sheets under himself. He gripped tightly. His grip tightened with each second that passed. 

Franklin still grips onto Lamar's legs as well. He kept Lamar pinned down under him, just slightly though. He was keeping at it, still thrusting in him. 

"Lamar~" 

"Ahh~ Franklin~" 

Franklin let out a moan. He was still staring at Lamar, quietly. Into Lamar's eyes. He puts his hand in Lamar's too, as they entangled their fingers together, holding onto each other. 

He made love to him like that, in this way. Passionately, lovingly. Filled with affection and love. 

Lamar felt loved. He also stared at him, silently and deeply, into Franklin's eyes. He was reaching out to him. He noticed how close they are, loving it, wanting to be even closer to Franklin. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders. He held onto him. He was moaning more now, already feeling close to his climax again. 

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's thighs, although not too tightly, with such gentleness.

He thrusted a bit more inside him. Keeping that pacing, in an even rhythmed way once again. Now slightly passion-filled. More than before. Feeling warmer than ever too. 

Lamar arched his back as he moans. A bit more.

Franklin moaned as well, also staying close to him. Part of him had hoped that this night would last forever, at least a bit longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hours Later -**

It's 3am now, it has been hours since then, that night was still cold out. 

That night was still like this. But Franklin didn't seem to mind, loving it, in fact. A bit of coldness. It got him to think. 

Lamar was calm again. Now he's sleeping peacefully. He slept like that, being this way for awhile. 

Franklin was relieved about that. He was thinking to himself. His mind faded, with these thoughts again. 

Something that he thought about earlier, but now he really thought of it. 

'..why did I do that? It wasn't right, this isn't..is it? _What's wrong with me..?_ ' 

Lamar opens his eyes, waking up slightly. That drug and alcohol was out of his system. He wasn't drugged or intoxicated anymore, not really anyway. He was thinking straight once again. He was sober. 

He realized where he was and what happened, remembering it. He was blushing at that. He felt it. That this other dark-skinned male wasn't in the bed with him. It was empty. So he was cold now, instead of warm. He wanted to feel that warmth from this other male again. He gazed over and noticed him now. He saw Franklin sitting down at the end of this bed. 

Franklin snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. When he heard something, that familiar noise of calm and quiet, silent breathing from Lamar. Then he was hearing it as Lamar had moved slightly (probably to gaze at him). 

"Franklin?" 

"Lamar, you're awake, do you remember anything?" Franklin asked him. He turned around, to look at him as well. He also stared a bit. 

Lamar noticed that stare from this other dark-skinned male. Although he didn't seem to mind. Not really.

He thought about it. He remembered it all. So that's what he told him. 

"Yeah, I remember everything." 

Franklin seemed shocked, yet almost happy, secretly. "..wait, really?" 

Lamar nodded at that. "..yeah. I don't mind. Really. I like you, a lot." he said, as he confessed his feelings to him. 

Franklin had a blush, although he also felt a warm feeling in his heart. He was feeling it as Lamar got closer to him. He's kissed by him. Which made him get a smile. 

Lamar was lying down again now. He watched him and eyed Franklin. He was gazing at him, staring for a bit. 

Franklin lays down with him, after he pulled a blanket halfway over them, to keep them warm. Even if he knew that they are gonna cuddle for awhile with each other. 

He got close to him. He gazed at Lamar and stared quietly. He had a stare on him again. It was filled with a gentleness, warmer than ever before. He was staying with him now, just like earlier. He wrapped his arms around Lamar. He holds him. Now gently. He stared at him, affectionately too. He smiled softly at Lamar. 

Lamar felt a warm feeling, loving it. He felt loved again. He had a smile now. While he stays even closer to Franklin, wrapping his own arms around him as well. Not too tightly, just enough to stay close to him. He also let himself be held by Franklin. He closed his eyes. Just like earlier. 

Franklin was holding him close, nuzzling on Lamar too. He shuts his own eyes now, with him, breathing calmly again. Softer than usual. 

They're cuddling. Lovingly, warmly. They stayed there, close to each other. They are taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents of cocoa butter. 

After that, both guys still cuddled and nuzzled against each other, their warm and bare bodies covered by a blanket that was halfway over them. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep together. Peacefully even, for the rest of that night. 

In a peaceful, calm state of mind. Staying close to one another, with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine 💙💚


End file.
